A game machine for pachislo game, pachinko game, etc. is generally constructed so that a game is started when the player throws a game medium, such as a medal, in the game machine. This game machine is set so as to pay out the game medium corresponding to the winning state (style) occurred during the game.
This game machine generates a winning state, e.g., so-called “big prize,” at a preset probability. Therefore, the player performs the game in expectation of a big prize on the game machine that the player is currently playing.
The game machine that produces a prize depending on the probability as described does not always produce the prize at a fixed probability. That is, it is constructed so as to converge on a preset probability when a significant number of games are digested. Therefore, (i) a prize easily occurs on a player performing a small number of games, and (ii) a prize is not always guaranteed to a player performing a large number of games. With the game machine of this type, gambling characteristics can be enhanced to make the game more amusing. On the other hand, the player waiting for a prize for a long time might lose enthusiasm for the game. This leads to a tendency to miss the player (customer).
In order to solve the above disadvantage, a variety of game machines have been proposed.
In a game machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 8-24401, there are two probability tables for controlling the probability of generating a big prize. In the case that the player performs a large number of games and gets tired of waiting for a prize, one of the two probability tables that has a higher probability is selected for change, thereby increasing the probability of generating the prize.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication Nos. 6-79051 and 11-253640 have proposed game machines employing such means, being called “return.” The term “return” means to pay out a certain game medium (e.g., medal) to a game machine satisfying predetermined conditions, in accordance with the amount of game media that the player thrown in the machine. A return type game machine of the former further increases game characteristics by controlling the return rate as a basis for payout of game media. A return type game machine of the latter adjusts the probability of generating a prize in consideration of the profit rate in the parlor and the return rate to each game machine.
Concretely, in the game machines disclosed in the above Publication Nos. 6-79051 and 11-253640, the probability of generating a prize and the return rate are adjusted so as to eliminate the drawback that the player performing a large number of games is less likely to generate a prize, as is often with the conventional game machines.
Although the game machine of the above Publication No. 8-24401 has succeeded in eliminating unevenness in the probability of generating a prize, the following problem remains.
In this game machine, control of “unevenness” is performed per game machine. It is therefore impossible to eliminate imbalance between players. At the result, the player cannot enjoy the game without anxiety. For instance, one player continues a game with one game machine for a while, without receiving any prize, and then moves to other game machine. Immediately thereafter, another player who starts a game with one game machine is more likely to generate a prize. Under the circumstances, it is unavoidable that the player is in constant suspense when continuing the game with one game machine and when moving to another game machine. Therefore, the problem that the player is away from the game machine due to such suspense, being called “missing customers,” remains unsolved.
As in the game machine of the above Publication No. 8-24401, the game machines of return type in the above Publication Nos. 6-79051 and 11-253640 control the return per game machine. Therefore, both machines also suffer from the same drawback, and the problem of missing customers remains unsolved.